


A New Message

by themarvelwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alone, Boredom, Dick Pics, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Steve Rogers, F/M, Mischief, Nude Photos, Nudes, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Sexy, Shirtless, Smut, sexy pictures, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvelwriter/pseuds/themarvelwriter
Summary: You decide to tease Steve, but it takes a whole other turn and you end up having phonesex.





	A New Message

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I ever wrote for Steve. Find more works on my tumblr: themarvelwriter

As your shopping bags hang awkwardly on your lower arm, you try to open the door of your apartment with your key. At the same time, your neighbour decides to come out. He’s a cranky old man who always wears pyjamas. His hair grey and ruffled, stank always surrounding him.

He looks at you with big eyes while he walks past you, observing how you keep failing at opening your door. “Hello Mr. Brown”, you say while not letting your eyes go from the door. He doesn’t answer. He never does.

When you finally feel the key going in the lock, you sigh out of relieve. Your eyes now wander to your neighbour, but he’s already around the corner. You roll your eyes slightly, but your attention is back on the key. You turn your hand to the right, the key going with your movement. The lock is off the door and so you kick in the door. The door flies open and hits the wall. You flinch, squeezing your eyes, hoping that there’s no hole in the wall.

Your apartment is old. Everything works, but at every end of every day you preach that nothing stopped working. When you step inside, you hear the wood crack under your shoes. Most people would get that replaced, but for you it felt like coming home. It felt like the apartment welcomed you back.

You drop the four shoppingbags on the floor, a relieve washing over you. Finally home. You inhaled deeply, the musty scent entering your nose. And finally ready for you to watch the movie you so desperately wanted to see since it appeared on Netflix two weeks ago.

Just when you settled down on the couch, you see your phone lightning up on the coffeetable. Quickly you grab it; it could be Steve. He’s touring the world right now with Tony to deal with a few politicians who didn’t agree with something. It was a complicated story, but it was necessary for them to go and talk to them face to face.

Steve was having a hard time. He might be a super soldier, but he hated talking to all those politicians. He wanted to do mission, be out on the field. The urge to just get some action instead of sitting in a chair, energy nowhere to go.

Steve: Miss you.

So adorable. He knew how to text and such, but he was still learning. Most of the times he called you, because text felt not that personal. You just nodded, knowing better than to get in to a discussion how sending a ‘I love you more than pizza’ is considered very romantic in this era of time.

You: miss you too xx

You hit send with a little smile on your face. Every time you had just a little bit of contact, your mood changed completely. Where you first were grumpy and tired, you’re now happy and energetic.

The two of you messaged back and forth, about how both of your days were. The way Steve texted you had you chuckling. It was static as if he was giving very formal updates. He told you that he didn’t mind that you didn’t text him back with proper grammar, but he felt uncomfortable doing it himself.

Tony: Can you tell him to stop texting so we can start preparing for tomorrow? Thank you dear.

Tony send you the text and two seconds after, a picture appeared on your screen. Apparently Tony snaked a photo of Steve. It had you biting your bottom lip. He was wearing a three-piece suit. Light grey with a white blouse underneath it. It was perfectly fitted. He was placed on a couch, his arm loosely hanging over the armrest. His right leg was thrown over the other, showing a bit of his black sock. You noticed that he loosened up his tie, which was now messily hanging around his neck.

And he wasn’t looking at Tony, he was looking at his phone. A small smirk on his face, a glint in his eyes. The fact that you knew he was texting you, made your heart jump. That he was looking like that while typing in some message on his phone, made you hungry for attention.

And you, on the other hand, weren’t wearing your best clothes. When you woke up this morning, you scrapped a pair of jeans and some top that had the text ‘nope’ on it of the floor and put it on your body. The only thing you did put a bit of effort in, was your make-up. But just a bit.

You: why didnt you tell me that you were wearing a suit? looks good on you

You know he’s with Tony and you know he has important business to discuss, but you couldn’t help yourself but test the captain on his texting skills. With that in mind, you walk in to the bedroom.

-

Steve’s eyebrow quirks up while he reads your message. How did you know that he was wearing a suit? His eyes went from his phone to Tony, only to be met with a grin on his face.

“Ah, did Y/N finally tell you to put your phone away?” Tony stuffs his phone in his pockets and opens the map full with paperwork. A little sigh left Steve’s mouth. He doesn’t mind the paperwork, but he does mind that it’s not from a mission but from a formal meeting. That’s not something he was carved out for to do. He was carved to fight crime and stopping some bullies.

Steve drops his phone next to him, his eyes on the papers in front of him. “Okay, so tomorrow we’re going to meet with the Spanish minister of Foreign Affairs”, Tony started. Steve nodded, now reforming his trail of thoughts. Turning whining in to business. He did it for the Avengers and himself, for them to keep fighting and to keep the world from big dangers.

When his phone lit up, his attention was gone and Tony noticed. “Cap, come on, two more minutes.” Tony’s voice was leaking in annoyance, as if he was discussing this important matter with a child. Steve, on the other hand, already unlocked his phone, only to lock it after two seconds and his eyes slightly bigger. He corrected himself quickly, turning to the papers again. “Continue.”

Tony shook his head while rolling his eyes, but kept his mouth shut about it and continued. He wanted to get it over with as much as Steve wanted to. “As I was saying..”

Steve wasn’t listening at all to what he was saying. His mind was still on the photo he just saw in your messaging box. It was a picture of you, lying in bed. The photo showed til your belly button. The only thing you were wearing, was a red bra. Laced and dangerously low. A mischievous smile hangs on your face, your eyes are playful. Your hair is spread on the pillow, but in such way that even that looks appealing to him. He wants to go through your hair, tug it while kissing you.

“Tony”, Steve interrupted. He never was one to shove work to the side, but he wasn’t processing any information that was given to him. Tony stops talking and looks at him, blood probably boiling. “What now?”, he says irritated. He ticks with his fingers on the table impatiently.

“Can’t we do this tomorrow morning? I’m tired, you’re tired. We live in each other’s pockets for days now”, Steve sighs. It’s true, they’ve been very irritated with each other lately. But the real reason Steve’s concentration is gone, will never come out of his mouth.

-

The message was seen within two seconds, but no response yet. You weren’t sure if he was busy or shocked, but the fact that he saw the picture had you grinning. You were still laying on your bed in the same redlaced bra, scrolling slowly through your social media. Even though he hasn’t responded yet, you had high hopes he might respond in a few minutes. You just had to be patient.

The minutes slowly tick by, making you more and more impatient. You go to the conversation between you and Steve again, hoping it’d pop up the moment you opened your chat. But it didn’t. Nothing happened.

With a huff you get yourself off the bed, too impatient to wait any longer. With nothing but a bra and panties on, you walk to the couch, grabbing a soft blanket and wrapping it around you.

Ping! Your phone let you know you had a message and you couldn’t be quicker to reach for it. Steve.

Steve: That makes me miss you even more.

Hm. Not the response you wanted to get. You might want to- Holy crap. Another message appears on your screen. It’s a photo. His hair is a bit ruffled in this one, as if he didn’t bother to get it right for the picture. Or maybe, he wanted it to be ruffled. He knows how much you like it messy. But you like it because most of the time you’re the one that caused it to look like that. Most of the time, it was after sex.

His blue eyes pierce through the camera right in your soul, they’re screaming sex. But the thing that catches your eyes the most, is that he’s shirtless. You did not expect to receive a shirtless photo from Captain America, but damn, you’re not complaining. His right hand is under his head, left is taking the selfie. He just made a shirtless selfie and you don’t know how to react to it.

You stare at the picture for a minute, still taking in what you’re seeing, before you jump in to action to respond. You decided to test his boundaries, to see how far this can go. And so, you lay on your belly, elbows holding you up. Your arms squeeze your boobs together, your ass pushed in the air. You open your camera-app and take another selfie, making it way more sexy than the first you sent.

When you send the picture, you add a quick message:

You: wish you were here right now..

You feel a bit nervous sending those things, but at the same time it had you smiling like crazy. You felt like a teen who did something their parents told them not to. And you loved it.

Maybe five seconds after you send the picture, your phone buzzes again, but multiple times. He’s calling you. Oh god, he’s calling you. That can’t be good. Or maybe it is?

With your heart pounding in your chest, you pick up the phone. “Hey sweetie”, you say innocently, a small nervous smile on your face. You shift uncomfortably on the couch.

“Drop the sweetie, doll”, he replied, voice husky and low, causing you to get goose bumps all over your body. You keep your mouth shut, not knowing what to say.

“You think you can send me pictures like that without consequences?”, he asks. You nod, but you know he can’t see. If you know he could, you would not have been nodding.

“No”, you giggle. You can’t hide how nervous but excited you are for this new thing you just discovered. You sent him dirty pics and he likes it.

“When I get home, I want you on the bed, naked and ready for me. Understood?” It’s not a question, but a command.

“Yes, sir”, you answer. You’re not talking much, but whenever it comes to sex, you’ve always been like this. You just tell him yes or no, you mostly beg for him to do something and when he finally does, you let yourself hear in moans instead of words.

“Good girl. Now, since I’m not there for another week, why don’t you touch yourself for me?” You gasp at the question. Is this going to be phonesex? Are you really going to do that?

“O-okay”, you respond. You let your hand kneed your left boob. The hand slowly slides under your bra, pinching your nipples a few times. It makes you breath harder and Steve notices.

“Tell me doll, what are you doing?”, he asks with the same husky voice. He’s definitely enjoying this, you can tell from his voice.

“I- I’m rubbing my nipple”, you say. Where Steve’s voice sounds like he had done it a million times before, yours sounded surprised and not convinced at all.

“Hmm, good girl. Are you wet for me, baby?”, he asks. You hum in response. “That’s good baby, that’s really good.”

“Steve?”, you ask unsure. A small ‘hmm’ comes from the other side of the line. “Are you touching yourself too?”

A chuckle in response. “Yes, doll. Do you like that?”, he asks. You swallow hard. He’s touching himself right now, just like you are touching yourself. It’s a situation you never thought you would be in. Not that he was vanilla in bed, but now you felt like you were outdone by a 100 year old man.

“Yes, yes I like that”, you hiss. Your hand let go of your breasts and slowly makes it way down, making sure to lightly touch your belly. You close your eyes and feel how you’re getting more into the moment.

“Going to finger”, you say with a whisper but more confident than you had this entire conversation. You hear a bit of a shuffle on the other side of the line and a small ‘ah’ after it.

“Do that, baby. Yes, do that. Make yourself feel good.” And with that, you slip your hand in your panties. Now that Steve isn’t here, he can’t stop you or tease you, so you decide to go straight to the point where you want your fingers to be.

You start rubbing your clit, making you moan harder in to the phone. You get a little growl in return and hear a smacking sound in the background. He’s jerking himself off. And you can hear it. It turns you on so vividly, making you moan out loud once more.

A finger enters in you and hurriedly goes in and out of you, a second quickly joins. You close your eyes and let your head hit the armrest. In your head, you try to imagine it’s Steve, but it doesn’t even feel close to him. His fingers are bigger, rougher, better.

“Steve..”, you moan, letting him know you’re thinking about him.

“Fuck, Y/N. You’re such a dirty girl. Are you going to come for me?” The slapping sound on the other line is now harder and quicker. It’s such a filthy sound, echoing through the room. You can only imagine what he looks like right now. Eyes full of lust, legs spread a little, his big hand around his cock while he’s talking to you.

“Yes. Oh yes”, you say while getting your fingers out and rubbing your clit again. You can feel that you’re close. Legs are starting to shake, hips are bucking on your fingers.

“I- I’m gonna come, sir, I wanna come. I need you to come, please, come with me”, you ramble fast. It’s a miracle Steve understood what you said and he answers quickly.

“I’m gonna-“ He doesn’t even finish his sentence. It’s the last thing you need to be send over the edge. A pleasure explodes all over your body, moans coming out of your mouth. Steve’s moaning as well, your name falling of his lips. It makes your orgasm a bit more powerful, but nowhere near the feeling when the two of you are having sex.

You both slowly come down from your orgasms, both breathing heavily in to the phone, not saying a word to each other. The first who says something is Steve, after a solid minute of silence. “Did you like that, honey?”

“Yes, I did. I never expected you to…”, you don’t finish your sentence, but he knows what you mean. “I might be an old man, but I’m in for adventures. Especially if they’re as great as those.”

You chuckle and clamp the soft blanket around you again. “I really miss you, though”, you say with a bit of sadness in your voice. There’s a small sigh on the other line. “I miss you too.”

“I’m sorry if I kept you from doing your work”, you admit. You were sorry, because you know how important it is what he’s doing. He’s having a hard time and you’re not making it easier with your ‘distractions’.

“Oh, don’t you dare think that an easy apology will prevent me from punishing you when I come back.”


End file.
